happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep Walking on Sunshine
Sleep Walking on Sunshine is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Elliott, the ever-sleepy sloth. Plot It is night time and everyone in the land is going to sleep. Elliott walks drowsily towards his bed and yawns, then falls asleep. A few seconds later, however, his stomach growls. Elliott decides to take a quick trip to the diner for a danish. He gets out of bed and sets off outside sleepwalking. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are seen robbing a bank. Suddenly, Lifty hears a police car coming, so they make a run for it. They get into their van and drive off. However, they notice Elliott walking in the middle of the road. They scream and try swerving their van, hitting Elliott, though he is still alive and hanging onto a bar on the roof of the van. Lifty and Shifty's van goes out of control, driving them into a throny rose bush, a cactus garden, and then into an animal shelter where they are finally mauled by numerous dogs. Police officer Lumpy arrives to the scene and puts handcuffs on Shifty's severed arm. Elliott somehow made it without a scratch on his body. He falls off the van and walks off again. He walks into a construction zone, avoiding numerous hazards. He then walks into a graveyard, walking past numerous zombies eating Trippy. Finally, Elliott walks into a burning building. Firefighters Britton and Peppery see Elliott in the building and yell at him to get out. Elliott walks out of a burning balcony and falls. Britton and Peppery bring their trampoline and bounce Elliott into the road. Robo Star is seen driving a truck full of dynamite when he spots Elliott crossing the road. He unfortunately swerves into the burning building, sparking a massive explosion. Elliott is sent flying in the air and lands on a pile of soft thrown-out mattresses. He wakes up and sees that he is in front of the diner. He walks in and orders a danish. A rooster's crow is then heard, and Elliott becomes wide awake. He walks home, oblivious to all the destruction outside. Soon, he finally makes it back home, just in time for evening. He falls asleep, but is discomforted by his pillow. He sleepwalks back out the door to the pillow store, then an explosion occurs outside. Moments later, however, Elliott walks back inside with a new (blood-covered) pillow. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are mauled by dogs. #Trippy is eaten by generic tree zombies. #Britton, Peppery, and Robo Star die in an explosion. #Blood is seen on Elliott's pillow at the end, indicating someone may have died (presumably a generic tree friend). Trivia *This is Elliott's debut appearance. *The title is a pun on the song Walking on Sunshine. *Cuddles, Nippy, and Howdy made brief cameos eating, sleeping, and reading newspapers at the diner. This marks Nippy's first appearance and the first episode where Howdy survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 3 Episodes